


Thank you

by theOT7BB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOT7BB/pseuds/theOT7BB
Summary: Lazy mornings in and HyungHeon being soft





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this drafted and decided to post since i got nice comments in my Hyungkyun one and it boosted my confidence. As always i don't have a beta reader and English isn't my first language, just a before reading warning.

Is 5 in the morning and Jooheon just arrived in the dorms from the studio; time got away from him as he worked on the next mini album and he honestly just wants to faceplant on his bed and sleep for the next 10 hours.

He opens the bedroom door and is met with the soft snores of Hyunwoo and the lump of blankets that is Hyungwon. He is thankful that now he shares a room with two quiet members, that won’t disturb his slumber unless strictly necessary.

Lazily he undresses, every movement made so hard because of the tiredness soaking in his limbs, making them 10 times heavier than the usual. He lays in the comfy bed and sighs happily, rest sweet rest is in the future. Except... except it doesn't happen. His brain won't turn off and he can't seem to fall asleep even if his body is exhausted. He tosses and turns, flips his pillow so the cold side is up, tucks himself in neatly under the soft blanket but sleep just won't come. This time he let out a resigned sigh, picks his phone and opens twitter. If he can't sleep, might as well check on his dear monbebes.

He scrolls mindless, chuckling fondly at some comments showering them with love, his fans are the best.

"Can't sleep Joohoney?" comes the rasp sleepy voice of his band mate and he turns around to face Hyungwon, his eyes heavy and lips plumped, signals of a peaceful rest.

"Did I wake you up hyung? Sorry" he answers bashfully.

"Is fine, don’t worry about it. I'm more concerned about you; you came home so late and haven't slept yet"

"Yeah, I’m just restless i guess, you know how pumped i get from writing lyrics, did not even saw the time pass and now my brain won't let me fall asleep"

"Did you took a shower? It might help" 

"Too tired to move" 

He watches as the older chuckles and sits on his bed 

"But it will be good for you; it will help you fall asleep" 

"Don't wanna" he whines, face buried in his pillows "i don’t want to move" 

He hears an amused sigh followed by the sound of a bed creaking "i will make you a bath, get ready to get up in a few minutes" 

He raises his head and Watches the tall silhouette walk away, his heart doing a weird flip on his chest. 

\---------//----------

The water is warm and it smells so good. He feels his body slowly relaxing as time pass and to be honest he knows he knows he will fall asleep anytime soon, but he is too comfortable to move right now. 

He loses track of time, waking up to fingers running softly trough his hair, the water now considerably colder. 

"Is dangerous to sleep in the tub, you could drown" 

"Huummn" he doesn't know what to answer, his body way too relaxed, laziness seeping in. 

"I brought you some boxers, get up and get dressed, I changed your sheets and Hyunwoo hyung is already up, so you have the room all to yourself" 

He opens his eyes and face the taller "And you?" 

"I'm to woke right now" he shrugs his shoulders," I will probably join Hoseok hyung in the gym, he has been bugging me this past days and monbebes seem to like that i gained some weight" 

"Huuum, k" he answers back "have fun" 

"Yeah, so much fun" comes the sarcastic reply "Now get your pretty ass up and get dressed". 

He feels the change in air as Hyungwon leaves and hears the soft click of the door closing. Slowly he gets up, dries himself and gets dressed. 

He feels like his feet weights a ton as he drags himself back to the room, the blessed air conditioned and dark room. Hyungwon closed the blackout curtains and set the temperature the way he likes, god is he thankful. 

He face plants on the bed and is asleep before he even realizes. 

\------//--------

He wakes up at 12, feeling rested and fresh. The dorm noises reaching his room, everyone is probably having lunch right now. 

He gets up and change clothes, heading to the kitchen, greeting everyone as they chat around the table. Everyone but Hyungwon, that is, as his band mate seems to be missing. 

"Where is Wonnie?" he asks as he reaches for a bow if rice "I thought he went to the gym with you Hoseok hyung?" 

"He did, but i guess i tired him up too much. He took a shower and went lay on the sofa, he didn't want to risk waking you up" 

The funny squeezing feeling on his chest returns and he doesn't know what to do. 

He eats and helps Kihyun clean up, portioning some food for Hyungwon and putting it in the microwave ". 

After everything is finished, he heads to the living room, watching his friend curled and sleeping soundly. He smiles and feels warmth blooming in his chest. He picks the fallen blanket and covers the other up. 

He sits in silence for a few minutes, not really knowing what to do next, as is there are no official schedules or classes for the day. 

He stares at his member sleeping figure and whispers "Thank you hyung" followed by a few more minutes of peaceful silence. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, i really appreciate it" he babbles "it makes me feel all kinds of soft and bubbly inside, so really thank you". 

He stares at the handsome face for a bit, getting up and squatting next to his head "Thank you again" he takes the fringe out of his hyung forehead "Thank you, i love you". 

The squeezing sensation returns. He gets up, picks his phone and keys and heads up to the studio. The warm and fuzzy sensation remains for the rest of the day and he can barely do any work, spending the afternoon watching fan reactions to Monsta x works isntead. 

When dinner time rolls around, he heads back home being welcomed to the scenario of his band mates arguing over what movie to watch. Hyungwon is seated on the couch, an amused look on his face. The older notices him and speaks

"Did you have a fun day Joohoney?" 

"I did" 

"We missed you. Kihyun made everyone bake some cookies, i saved you some" 

He feels the warmth soaking up to his bones, his being filled with happiness he can't name or explain. 

"Thank you" 

"Ah is no trouble, really. They are in the covered bow in the counter" 

"Ok" he answers and turn on his heels, walking up to the kitchen. 

He munches on some cookies, feeling warm, soft, content. He smiles without even realizing, life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
